narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye Memory
, performed by 7!! Seven Oops, is the twenty-fourth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 296 and ended in episode 306. Its replacement in the next episode is I Can Hear. Lyrics Rōmaji Hitomi tojite ko kyuu tomete kasa nari a e futatsu no kage yo Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida Hitomi tojite... Naki yamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi wo Itsuka futari de narande nagameteta Mimi wo su maseba Ima mo kimi no koe ga ki koeru Mou ichido dake ano koro mitai ni Dakiyo seteyo Ne e waratte kocchi muite namae yonde ichido dake de ii Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida Toki wo tomete negai komete ai wo tomenaide kon ya dake ha Maware maware maware sayonara memorii Hitomi tojite... Kanji 瞳閉じて 呼吸止めて 重ない合え ふたつの影よ 光れ 光れ 光れ さよなら涙 瞳閉じて... 泣き止むことのない 空青く包む街を いつかふたりで 並んで眺めてた 耳を澄ませば 今も君の声が聞こえる もう一度だけあの頃みたいに 抱き寄せてよ ねえ笑って こっち向いて 名前呼んで 一度だけでいい 光れ 光れ 光れ さよなら涙 時を止めて 願い込めて 愛を止めないで 今夜だけは 回 れ 回れ 回れ さよならメモリー 瞳閉じて... English Close your eyes, stop your breathing, our two piled up silhouettes are getting heavy. Shine, shine, shine! Goodbye my tears and close your eyes... The sky that can't stop crying, envelopes the town in shades of blue. When the two of us gazed at each other, that other day. If I listen carefully, even now I can hear your voice grow louder. Once more, I want to see that moment embraces me, draws me nearer. Smile back, a look at me, calling my name once more, would be enough. Shine, shine, shine! Goodbye my tears. Stop the time, grant my wish, don't stop loving me, just for tonight. Turn, turn, turn! Goodbye my memory and close your eyes... Rōmaji (Full Version) Hitomi tojite kokyuu tomete kasanariae futatsu no kage yo Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida Hitomi tojite Nakiyamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi wo Itsuka futari de narande nagameteta Mimi wo sumaseba Ima mo kimi no koe ga kikoeru Mou ichido dake ano koro mitai ni Daki yosete yo Nee waratte kocchi muite namae yonde ichido dake de ii Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida Toki wo tomete negai komete ai wo tomenai de konya dake wa Maware maware maware sayonara memorii Hitomi tojite Gikochinaku aruite ita kata yose ai nagara Wazato sukoshi chisai aiaigasa sora wa naiteru Kimi no koe sae todokanai yo Saigo no atashi no yowane dakara mimamotte yo Nee mitsumete sotto furete saratte yo mou ichido dake de ii Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida Toki wo tomete negai komete ai wo tomenai de konya dake wa Maware maware maware sayonara memorii Hitomi tojite Hitomi tojite kokyuu tomete kasanariae futatsu no kage yo Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida Sora yo harete niji wo kakete senaka wo oshite yo konya dake wa Maware maware maware sayonara memorii Hitomi tojite Hitomi tojite Hitomi tojite English (Full Version) Closing my eyes, stopping my breath, the two shadows overlap Shining, shining, shining, goodbye my tears I close my eyes... The sky that won't stop crying wraps the city in blue We once gazed at it standing together If I listen carefully even now I can still hear your voice Once more, like that time embrace me Hey, laugh, look over here. Call my name, just once is fine Shining, shining, shining, goodbye my tears Stop time, only for tonight my wish of not giving up on love turns around, goodbye my memories I close my eyes... Walking clumsily with our arms over our shoulders on purpose with a small umbrella Even your voice doesn't reach the crying sky My last complain is for you to watch over me Hey, look at me, gently touch me. Bless me at least once Shining, shining, shining, goodbye my tears Stop time, only for tonight my wish of not giving up on love turns around, goodbye my memories I close my eyes... Closing my eyes, stopping my breath, the two shadows overlap Shining, shining, shining, goodbye my tears The sky cleared up, encouraging me with a rainbow. Only for tonight the memories turn around and say goodbye I close my eyes... I close my eyes... Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Iruka Umino * Kakashi Hatake * Hiruzen Sarutobi Trivia * This is the second song by 7!! Seven Oops used in Naruto media, the first was "Lovers". * The two covers from chapter 10 and chapter 19 can be all seen in this ending. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Sayonara Memory